


Fuel the Fury

by alorarose



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorarose/pseuds/alorarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse through the eyes of the Sword of Truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel the Fury

A man and his weapon have a very intimate relationship. He may think he only uses me as a tool to protect those around him, but we have a deeper connection than that. In the hands of a true Seeker, the magic within me reacts, fueling him in his quest. To any other man, I am just a tool. But, to the Seeker, I am more. I am one with him. So when he lets me get stolen, because he's left me on a lake shore, I am understandably disappointed. Even _I_ knew that wasn't the Confessor Kahlan, but man is often blinded by bare skin. I have learned this through contact with countless wielders. In the beginning, when a new Seeker is chosen, it feels good to be in the hands of someone with renewed ambition and excitement. After a time, the soul gets jaded and weary. It's in those first days that all the potential simply looms in the air and you can feel a sense of purpose and assurance that the two of you would do great things together. I felt it again in that short time I was in the hands of Leo. His life ended too soon, but the quest is the most important thing. The quest is what drives the Seeker and I give him the added power he needs, the fury to fuel his ambition; the fury that allows him to trudge forward through everything and anything. We will complete the quest together.


End file.
